


Gas Masks and Robots

by kybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Death, Gun Violence, Guns, Knives, Robots, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: It's the apocalypse, majority of humans are dead; this is the result of a major war, named world war 3, the final war as some say. It involved atomic bombs, deadly gasses, torture, all the bad stuff. The air is now deadly to breathe, the longest someone can last breathing the air was 5 minutes, the air slowly kills the cells in your body. Most of everything was destroyed, like cities wiped out, all nature just wiped out accept for some miracles. Food is scarce, so is water, humans are trying their best to survive. And so is Niel, a scientist working on AI's, Artificial intelligence. But he soon realizes he's about to die, and unplugs his creation, one he was working on for a while now. Will the creation survive and fix this mess? Or will it die off like the rest of us?This Story Includes;-Badass Lesbians-Robots-Angst-Betrayal-Fighting!-Major Character Death-My horrible habit to make my characters suffer





	Gas Masks and Robots

Okay so I have no idea how to continue this story - I have a lot of chapters already prepared but Im toooo tired, so Ill do it later maybe ;p


End file.
